


Oklahoma Spring

by simplekindoflife



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Shefani - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplekindoflife/pseuds/simplekindoflife
Summary: Blake & Gwen celebrate their 3rd Annual Spring Break in Oklahoma. Fluffy , cavity inducing fluff





	Oklahoma Spring

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s been a while, but as most of you know I have had a rough several months. Trying to shake off the rust with a little fluff that can be added to if we get some sweet Spring Break pics.  
> Unedited so try to overlook mistakes. I’m lazily typing on my phone lol  
> Xoxo B 

A slight bounce to her bed followed closely by a holy shit boot(?!)to the ribcage shocked her out of her sleep at 5:00 am on a Friday morning.

Shaking herself out of her sleep induced stupor she registered her youngest son completely dressed...all the way down to his cowboy boots vibrating with the excitement only a 4 year old (Jesus is he really 4?!!!)

Finally understanding his garbled speech through bounces, she got a jolt of excitement realizing it was the last day of school until Spring Break in Oklahoma. Apollo was shouting a version of “yeehaw” and a few “Oklahomaaaaaaa’s” mixed in with “Blakey Blakey Blakey! Can I call him? I want Blakeyyyyy!”

 

Giggling to herself she wrangled in her littlest cowboy, and got him downstairs to start on breakfast before waking her 2 other Cowboys. Life was always a little off kilter when Blake was out of town. 

The kids a little more wild, the days a little more long, she gave herself a slight pep talk as she woke the older boys up, knowing how excited they were to be having Spring Break in Oklahoma. Everyone missed Blake, and the kids missed their pseudo cousins. It was going to be a great week. 

By the time she sent the older kids for showers before breakfast she heard Apollo in the kitchen talking animatedly to... oh God he had called Blake on FaceTime at 5:30 am. 

Doing a mental facepalm, she cringed as she came into the kitchen but a huge smile broke out on her face seeing Apollo, and Betty laying on the floor with a sleepy but excited Blake’s face in view. 

Sometimes she forgot how well he did this Dad thing. If Apollo had FaceTimed Gavin at 5:30 am hell would be to pay. Instead, Blake was fawning over his little cowboy, and daughter dog with so much love her eyes welled up. 

 

Coming into view, Blake’s face lit up even more seeing his beautiful girlfriend in sweats with no makeup; his favorite look on her. 

After showering the phone with kisses, Apollo, and Betty headed to the other room to get their cowboy things in line before their trip that afternoon leaving Gwen the sweet view of her cowboy at the coffee machine on their lodge with a soft smile on his face. 

“God baby, I’m so sorry he woke you up! I was getting the others situated, and came back to Apollo and Betty in mid conversation with you. You should go back to sleep for a few hours.”

Blake just smiled his signature dimpled grin, curls askew causing Gwen to swoon a little as he made it known that being away from his family caused him horrible sleep, and seeing his little cowboy’s face as he woke up was almost as good as seeing hers. It made her heart skip a few beats. 

 

Blake ignored the nap comment, and started in on logistics for the day. Suffice it to say, he was as or more excited than anyone. 

After their talk before the people magazine shoot, and an uncomfortable talk with Gavin, Blake had been given the green light to talk about the kids when asked, and God wasn’t that the best thing ever to him. His Mom has called him, and cried for a solid 20 minutes about how much she loved his family, and it was more perfect than she imagined. He agreed. 

 

After discussing times, and transportation, breakfast was done, and the boys were slowly meandering into the kitchen, a spark of excitement realizing Blake was on FaceTime. 

 

After commandeering the phone, the eldest boys had a small conversation about their vacation before being herded to breakfast and school while Gwen blew him a kiss, and Blake’s heart beat double time at the casual I LOVE YOU BLAKEY’s from the rest of the family. 

 

The rest of the day was hectic, but filled with sweet texts from her man letting her know how excited he was to see his whole family again. 

The day flew by, and all packed, the older kids were packed into the car, and they headed straight to the airport with her extended family in tow. It was so amazing that their families were so in love with each other that they traded holidays, and always got along. It was a lot more than they could say about their previous relationships. 

 

Apollo literally skipped to the plane causing her to giggle at his excitement. On the plane, Apollo, and Betty thankfully took a nap while the boys, and Stella mapped out their plans for reuniting with their “cousins” Ryan, and Jace. 

Lots of boating, and too many s’mores were being discussed causing her to daydream about finally landing in the first place she has ever wanted to really lay roots. 

Simple, exciting, and with no paparazzi, she yearned to live most of the time in Oklahoma. Hell, her parents were on board completely, noting that there was a whole unused wing of the family hotel virtually unused. 

It was odd seeing her family embrace Oklahoma life so openly. It was a beautiful change of pace. 

 

Suddenly, the pilot signaled their landing, and butterflies landed in the pit of her stomach that finally, after over a week separation, they would be reunited until after Easter. It made her feel like a school girl with her first crush. 

Smitten after 3 years with no signs of slowing down, she had finally met her match. Who knew. 

 

Unloading the plane , her Blake was leaning on his Truck with a huge smile, and a handful of wild curly hair; Apollo wasn’t one for waiting. His soft whispering of I love you, and tugging his ear showed how much his presence had been missed. 

 

Finally getting her turn she jumped in his arms and he twirled her around like she was made of feathers causing her to giggle, and a heated kiss abruptly ending with some gagging noises made by Todd causing Blake to give her another chaste kiss, and life Todd off the ground giving him 100 cheek kisses followed by Dennis, Patty, Jen, and finally Stella who just wanted to be held. 

 

They made their way back to the ranch, and for the first time in what felt like forever, Gwen felt a calmness sweep over her that she felt into her bones. This was home. Not that modern museum they were forced to live in until it sold. Blake was home, and she couldn’t be happier. 

 

Their first night was a little hectic getting unpacked, and finally lighting a fire in the fire pit for s’mores, and relaxation.

Sitting on Blake’s lap while her family... their family chatted away, Blake kissed her temple and sighed contentedly. Nuzzling her ear, he whispered “Welcome Home, Baby.”

 

And she was.  
The Anaheim girl, and the Cowboy.  
Such a contradiction, but such a perfect balance. 

She sighed into the crook of his neck taking in the scene....

“It feels so good to finally be home.”


End file.
